Обсуждение участника:Grubbbles
Добро пожаловать! Здравствуйте, Grubbbles — мы рады, что Финес и Ферб вики — часть сообщества Wikia! Теперь у вас есть целый сайт для добавления информации, фотографий и видео на свою любимую тему. Но сейчас на вас смотрят пустые страницы… Страшно, да? Вот некоторые способы, чтобы начать работу. * Представьте свою тему на первой странице. Это ваша возможность объяснить вашим читателям, о чём ваша тема. Пишите сколько хотите! Ваше описание может связать все важные страницы на вашем сайте. * Дайте начало новым страницам — только одно или два предложения чтобы начать. Не делайте пустых страниц! Смысл вики в добавлении и изменении статей по мере вашего продвижения вперёд. Вы также можете добавить фотографии и видео, чтобы заполнить страницу и сделать её более интересной. А потом просто идите! Люди любят посещать вики с большим количеством материала для чтения и просмотра, поэтому продолжайте добавлять материал, и вы будете привлекать читателей и редакторов. Предстоит много чего сделать, но не волнуйтесь — сегодня первый день, а у вас много времени. Любая вики начинается точно так же — понемногу за раз, начиная с первых нескольких страниц, пока она не превращается в огромный, оживлённый сайт. Если у вас есть вопросы, вы можете написать нам через . Удачи! — Sannse Портал прямоугольник Hello Grubbles, I have done it for you, I make a change, from 120px to wider: 140px, and the template can be viewed at Шаблон:Портал прямоугольник 140px. I have seen and know why the template you created doesn't work. Because you copied the screen of the it, not copied the true it. That is not the template, and never will be the template that you want. Hard to explain. Okay, the real template is the complex code that hidden to you, It won't show until you click on Edit button and you will view the code. The code inside is the true template that you are looking for. I have make the template Russian, this is the code inside: Oh, you are new to wiki technical thing and I hope you can learn more things about wiki work. Another thing, I can help you build the theme, templates and some of wiki technical, , and then I will help you merge 2 Russian wiki into 1 and you are still be admin, and there will be more editors. Also, you could give RRabbit42 (administrator of English Wiki) , he could help moving page and photos, make community connection. Let Someguy116 help you build the wiki contents, also you must keep your wiki work. Best, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 03:18, января 19, 2012 (UTC) Language links As I count, this wiki just has only 10 artiles. So you have to rise much more and write hardly, Someguy could help you biuld contents. You want to make language links between wikis? Right now, I don't think that is the good idea because *First, this wiki URL is not good much, ru.phineasandferbrussia.wikia.com. As I said before, please merge Two Russian Wikis into just One Bigger Russian Wiki and the new URL will be better: ru.phineasandferb.wikia.com, short and nice. *Second, you need more editors, building contents is the most important thing you must do. Please try hard, reach to more good pages and they are not stubs. If you have a question, feel free to ask me. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 02:27, января 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you're right about those stubs. We can add those interlanguage links later. Actually I have 25 pages, the page counter dosen't work. Listen, should I conect this wiki to Facebook(I have an account)? Thanks, Grubbbles 02:32, января 26, 2012 (UTC) :Connect this wiki to Facebook? Grubbbles, that is weird thing I have heard, "Connect to Facebook" means connecting your account to Facebook, doesn't mean connecting this wiki to Facebook. :Ah, can I have a chat with you? I'm waiting for you in the chat room in this wiki. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 02:44, января 26, 2012 (UTC)